


swivel chair

by yellowdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, soonwoo, they make out basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreams/pseuds/yellowdreams
Summary: Soonyoung is trying to finish his paper, but Wonwoo decides to distract him.





	swivel chair

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i started writing this a while ago and kind of abandoned it. i reread it today and thought: HEY THIS IS PRETTY OKAY I SHOULD TOTALLY CONTINUE. 
> 
> also, it's kind of self-indulgent, but i just wanted to write a fic with a ~slight~ shift in the typical soonwoo fic dynamic... i just thought it'd be interesting, i guess :)
> 
> kbye i love soonwoo

Soonyoung has been writing his huge Philosophy paper for essentially the _whole_ Saturday now. Wonwoo had looked forward to staying in with his boyfriend this weekend, for the week had been particularly grueling both in university and at work.

But as Wonwoo rolled over to trap Soonyoung in an embrace when he woke up that morning, he only felt an empty space beside him. Wonwoo sleepily made his way towards the living room, where he found Soonyoung sitting by the desk and typing furiously on his laptop.

“Soonyoung, what are you doing? It’s _literally_ Saturday.” Wonwoo asked.

“Good morning babe!” Soonyoung replied, briefly flashing his sunshine smile then immediately replacing this with a frown, “Wonwoo, this paper is due on Monday morning, and it’s ridiculous as fuck- 15 pages, font size 10, single-spaced! I should have stared a week ago, but look, I’m only doing it now!”

With this outburst, Soonyoung took his hands off the keyboard to bury his face in them. Wonwoo immediately reached for the other’s wrists and guided them around his own waist. The swivel chair Soonyoung was sitting on rotated towards Wonwoo as he did this; Soonyoung responded by pressing his face against Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo rested his chin on Soonyoung’s head, removing his hands from around Soonyoung’s wrists to cup the latter’s face.

Wonwoo placed a gentle kiss on the other’s hair. “Soonyoung, you can do this. Stop beating yourself up. The only thing you can do now is to write the shit out of that paper!”

Wonwoo pulled away and stooped down to Soonyoung’s eye level. He pressed another kiss, on the forehead this time. “I’ll make breakfast now. I believe in you.”

“I love you.” Soonyoung whispered.

“I know.” Wonwoo replied, stealing yet another kiss on Soonyoung’s lips and standing up to head to the kitchen.

\-----

It is now 10:10 pm, and Soonyoung is still by the desk- the sound of laptop keys echoing throughout the living room. Wonwoo has already finished getting ready for bed.

“Soonyoung, you’ve been at that since morning. Your fingers will fall off.” Wonwoo calls a few feet away from Soonyoung’s back. He pauses for a few seconds, awaiting for a response, but his boyfriend remains in a trance.

“Soonyoung. Soonie! Babe!” Wonwoo calls again, louder this time. Soonyoung only grunts.

Wonwoo walks towards the back of the swivel chair then presses his face on Soonyoung’s hair. “Soonie, you need to rest.” he says softly.

“Nonu, I’m fine…” Soonyoung finally responds.

“You still have all day tomorrow to finish that. Look, you’ll be writing nonsense now.” Wonwoo continues.

He wraps his arms around the back of the chair to rub Soonyoung’s shoulders. Soonyoung lets out a contented sigh.

“You’re right. I’m so tired. I don’t know what I’m writing anymore.” Soonyoung withdraws his hands from the laptop to catch Wonwoo’s. He takes one of Wonwoo’s hands and kisses the back of it.

Wonwoo pulls away and spins the chair to face him. He climbs unto the chair to straddle Soonyoung, placing his elbows on the latter’s shoulders and running his finger’s through Soonyoung’s soft hair. Wonwoo starts pressing feathery kisses up and down the other’s neck.

Soonyoung places his hands on Wonwoo’s waist. “Baby,” he giggles, “really? Now?”

“Yes, really. You’ve been ignoring me all day.” Wonwoo replies against Soonyoung’s skin, sending vibrations unto Soonyoung’s neck.

“Oh wow, I’m sorry-“ but before Soonyoung could finish his sentence, Wonwoo presses a gentle kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

This gentleness doesn’t last long, though. Wonwoo begins to run his tongue on the others lips. Soonyoung complies, opening his mouth slightly for his boyfriend. Their makeout session becomes more intense by the second- Wonwoo’s hands roaming around the other’s hair, face, neck, and now, chest; Soonyoung’s travel up Wonwoo’s shirt, tracing Wonwoo’s backbone.

Soonyoung now lowers his hands to grip from under Wonwoo’s thighs, pulling him closer as if “closer” was still possible. Wonwoo licks his way down to Soonyoung’s throat, once again, eliciting soft mewls from the latter.

“I’m supposed to be writing my paper…” Soonyoung says in between heavy breaths.

“Continue it tomorrow. You’re up to 10 pages, anyway.” Wonwoo replies, lowering his kisses to Soonyoung’s chest.

“You’re such a bad influence.” Soonyoung weakly says, further melting into a panting mess.

Wonwoo’s lips return on Soonyoung’s, as the former’s hands make their way under and up the latter’s shirt. Soonyoung feels Wonwoo’s firm fingers place light touches along his abs and up towards his chest. Soonyoung groans in response.

Wonwoo removes his hands from under Soonyoung’s shirt, deciding that unbuttoning Soonyoung’s pants is now the priority. He fumbles with the buttons, and it isn’t long before Wonwoo grows annoyed and disconnects his face from Soonyoung’s to look down on the latter’s pants. “What the heck is up with these buttons?!” Wonwoo says frustratingly.

Soonyoung only laughs and responds with “You’re so cute.” He now takes his opportunity to lunge towards Wonwoo’s collarbones. Soonyoung begins to harshly lick and suck the other’s clavicles.

Wonwoo moans and throws his head back, his own hands now turned idle on Soonyoung’s pant buttons. “And _you’re_ so unfair.” he complains (but not really).

Soonyoung giggles against Wonwoo’s skin, now firmly holding Wonwoo by the small of his back. He kisses up Wonwoo’s neck, and their lips reconnect. They kiss even more fiercely his time around. Wonwoo resumes to unbutton Soonyoung’s pants, with this second attempt now successful.

“Babe, this chair isn’t comfortable.” Soonyoung whispers.

With that, Soonyoung clutches Wonwoo’s thighs and stands up, trying to carry Wonwoo. Soonyoung fails, causing him to fall on the floor on top of the other. They start laughing; Soonyoung rolls off of Wonwoo, clutching his sides from too much laughing.

“Damn it! I tried to do the sexy thing where I carry you to the bedroom!” Soonyoung says, gasping for air as he laughs. “You’re so fricking heavy!”

“I’m not! It’s just that I’m stronger than you.” Wonwoo replies teasingly with a huge grin and stands up. He extends his hand out to Soonyoung to help the latter up.

“Oh really? Prove it!” Soonyoung pouts.

Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung by the waist and hoists him up. Soonyoung immediately wraps his legs around Wonwoo’s waist, and his arms around Wonwoo’s neck.

“I told you.” Wonwoo teases.

“Shut up and just fucking kiss me.” Soonyoung leans down to kiss Wonwoo’s swollen lips.

They continue making out as Wonwoo blindly carries Soonyoung to the bedroom. They bump into some walls, causing them to giggle every ten seconds against each other’s lips.

\-----

It is now 1 am. Soonyoung rests his head on Wonwoo’s bare chest- their arms and legs around each other. After a while, Soonyoung turns his head to face Wonwoo. He presses a sweet kiss on the other’s lips.

“Okay I have to go finish my paper now.” Soonyoung says peeling himself from Wonwoo’s embrace.

“What? Soonyoung, you can’t leave me here!” Wonwoo pouts, pulling out his best puppy dog face.

“Mhm, that won’t work on me. Not this time! It is your fault I didn’t finish earlier!” Soonyoung replies, getting out of bed.

“Fine! But it’s cold and I want more cuddles.” Wonwoo demands, pushing his aegyo quota for probably the next two months.

\-----

Soonyoung does end up finishing his paper just as the sun comes up.

He was practically perched on Wonwoo’s lap as he typed the rest of his paper. Soonyoung was not only wrapped in a fluffy blanket Wonwoo had thrown over the both of them, but in Wonwoo’s arms as well. Wonwoo would trail gentle kisses along Soonyoung’s back whenever he felt unable to continue.

Now, Wonwoo’s wish is granted- he spends almost the whole Sunday on bed snuggling with his boyfriend.

They lie there comfortably until Soonyoung speaks up. “Wait, Nonu, don’t _you_ have that English paper due?”

“Ah fuck!” Wonwoo exclaims, bolting up from bed to grab his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm sorry i couldn't really um... write... a proper ~smut~, yet HAHAHA so i'm sorry about that. i can only manage almost-smut at the moment. BABY STEPS. BABY STEPS. 
> 
> anyways thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
